(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine for launching targets. It is particularly suitable for practicing shooting sports, such as archery.
In this latter field, practising can make the use of machines capable of launching targets. The most common targets are called clay pigeons or skeets and are propelled by a launch arm equipping the machine. The assembly can be motor-driven and a unit for storing multiple targets ensures repeatable and at least partially automated launching.
In practice, a target is loaded so as to reach a zone where the launch force is applied by the launch arm. Before launching, the target comes into contact with parts of the machine. In particular, during its loading and/or at the launch area, the target is controlled in position by guiding surfaces, in particular by contact with the faces of the target. This co-action between the target and the guiding components can however be improved.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,283 describes a device for launching targets. The device comprises two guiding plates separated one from the other and between which is arranged a track which the edge of the target is in contact with. The track has a high coefficient of friction. No means are provided for improving the guidance of the target.
The invention aims to improve this co-action and for this purpose proposes a machine such that the contact between the guiding surface of one or both faces of the target is at least in part by discontinuous contact zones. Although it might be thought that even and smooth guidance surfaces are required, the applicant has found surprisingly that a discontinuous contact ensures less adherence of the target on the faces of the target and has noted that this decrease in the adherence was not negligible.
For example, at the launch area, less lateral adherence favours contact with the edge of the target, thereby improving the launch trajectory and enabling the target to self-rotate, thereby enhancing the stability of the launched target.
The invention gives particular satisfaction when using disk-shaped targets including targets in plastic, such as polymer foams.
Other aims and advantages will become apparent from the following description which illustrates one embodiment of the invention, but is not restrictive.